Long Distance Part 3
by Baystate18
Summary: Sophie and Sian were long time friends before they developed a relationship. Could they handle a long distance relationship? Will their visit bring them stronger together or end everything they've worked for?


**Long Distance Chapter 3**

**Sian's POV**

Waking up with Sophie in my arms for the first time in a year brings back memories of when we use to wake up next to each other before she moved. Just holding her makes everything feel right in the world. I know the next three weeks will fly by, but I know we will enjoy them together. By the time this trip is over, I don't want any more doubts about my relationship with Sophie.

I felt Sophie stirring, and I knew she was waking up. I placed gentle kisses on her shoulder. Sophie hummed in response and turned around. I moved a piece of fallen hair behind her ear and connected our lips.

"Morning," I whispered, looking at Sophie.

"Morning," whispered Sophie, looking at me. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in a while. You?" I asked, massaging her back.

"Same. What do you want to do today?" asked Sophie, resting her head on my chest.

"Whatever you want to do," I replied, playing with her hair.

"I need to do some shopping for the holidays, and I want to take you out tonight to meet some of my friends," answered Sophie, looking at me.

"Sounds fun," I replied, still playing with her hair.

"Okay," smiled Sophie, kissing me.

Sophie and I got ready to head out and shop. I forgot how long Sophie took to get ready. I sat down waiting for her so we could actually do something today. An hour later we were ready to go. We went into every store Sophie saw, and she bought something from every store. It's funny how much you miss old habits when you are away from the person you love for so long. I was excited to meet some of Sophie's friends tonight. Back in Boston we had about the same friends. It will be interesting to see if any of her new friends are like her back home.

After what felt like hours of shopping, we headed back to Sophie's to get ready for tonight. Sophie told me a little about her friends, but nothing that reminded me of her friends back home. I know some of our friends have told me they haven't heard from Sophie in a while and I'm finding it odd. Sophie would never forget her friends back home. She seems like the old Sophie.

It was getting late and that is when LA came alive. Sophie and I walked to a club that wasn't too far from her apartment. We held hands while we walked, but when we got to the club she let go of my hand. I was a little taken back, but didn't think much into it. When we entered the club, some girl with red hair was waving to Sophie. She waved back and motioned for me to follow her. This was going to be interesting.

"Sophie!" yelled the red head, hugging Sophie.

"Hey Kim!" yelled Sophie, hugging the red head.

"Who's the blonde?" asked Kim, looking at me.

"This is Sian. She's my best friend from back home," replied Sophie, looking at Kim. Did she just say I was her friend?

"It's nice to meet one of Sophie's friends from back home," stated Kim, looking at me.

"Same here," I said, forcing a fake smile.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Kim, looking at everyone in the group.

"I'll come with you," answered Sophie, walking away with Kim.

"So you're Sophie's best friend from back home, right?" asked some guy with black hair.

"Yeah," I replied, annoyed.

"So, is she seeing someone?" he asked, smiling.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Sophie. Does she have anyone back home she's dating?" he asked, still smiling.

"No. They just broke up not too long ago," I replied, standing up.

"Sweet," he stated, happily.

"I'm getting out of here. If Sophie asks, say I wasn't feeling well," I stated, walking out of the club.

I can't believe Sophie never told anyone about her life back home or even me. Here I am thinking that Sophie told people about her life back home, and I find out we are all a big secret from her new life here. And she wonders why I have doubts? I need to head back to Boston and forget about Sophie. The girl I thought I was in love with me was hiding us from her new life.

I was walking towards Sophie's apartment when I heard someone yelling my name. I refused to see who it was, but I knew from their voice it was Sophie. I just kept walking when I felt a hand on my arm. I pulled my arm away from her and stood facing away from her. Sophie stood in front of me, and lifted my face. I pushed her hand away from my face and looked at her.

"Sian, where are you going?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Back to Boston," I replied, walking around her.

"What?! Why?!" asked Sophie, chasing me.

"Do you seriously have to ask why?" I stated, looking at her.

"Yes. Why did Matt say you weren't feeling well?" asked Sophie, looking at me.

"Because my apparent girlfriend for the last year and half hasn't told her new friends that she's a lesbian or has a girlfriend!" I stated, still looking at Sophie.

"Sian, let me explain," stated Sophie, still looking at me.

"Why?" I asked, angry. "So I can have more doubts now."

"Let's go back to mine and I'll explain everything," replied Sophie, crying.

"You've had a year to explain to me, Sophie. If you didn't want to be with me, you should have ended it at the airport the day you left Boston that way I wouldn't be as hurt as I am right now!" I yelled.

"Sian, please let me explain," stated Sian, still crying.

"Explain yourself while I pack my bags," I stated, looking at her.

Sophie and I just walked towards her apartment in silence. She was wiping her tears away every so often. I wanted to wipe them away for her, but I was too hurt to do anything. When we reached her apartment, I walked straight to the bedroom and started packing my stuff. After Sophie explained herself, I'd decide whether I stayed the rest of my trip or returned to Boston single and wanting nothing to do with Sophie Webster.


End file.
